


You Wanted to be Friends

by steadybeholder



Series: Somebody told me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, High School, M/M, Matchmakers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadybeholder/pseuds/steadybeholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was 99% sure his crush on Jess was over when he started dating Gabriel but now that they broke up and he and Jess started getting closer, can he be really sure?<br/>This is the second part of a fic in which:<br/>-Dean (and his bff Charlie) try to get Sam and Jess together.<br/>-Sam and Jess try to get Dean and Cas together<br/>-And Gabriel tries to get- well, tries to get back with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanted to be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! The first chapter to the second part! This was way harder than writing Jess yet it's 1000 words longer. I've been writing this for a month (procrastination included, don't think I'm that hard working).  
> Now, this already happened so I'm leaving it clear: this is NOT a Sabriel fanfic. I put Sam and Gabriel as a couple in the info because a big part of the fic is based upon the fact that they WERE a couple. So I'm very much sorry about that and I hope you find that perfect Sabriel fic you're looking for.  
> Now, for those who are in fact waiting for a Jess/Sam fic, enjoy!

I was six months old when mom died.  So I don't remember her.

I was four years old when dad left. I don't remember him either.

Dean remembers dad, but he won't talk about him no matter how many times I ask him to. He only tells me about mom. How she had the most beautiful and kind eyes in the world, and her silky blond hair, and how she used to watch over me until I fell asleep, or how she always told Dean that angels were watching over him. How she was an angel herself. He talks about mom a lot.

Apart from that I like to think our lives have been pretty normal. House in the suburbs and all, living with Uncle Bobby and Ellen. Dean and I (and later on, Jo) went to school together (Jo and I still are), he would stick up for me when someone tried to make fun of me for whatever reason (there was always something), it never really bothered me, I always thought those were just sad people looking for something to laugh at. Good grades were something that came easily to me and at some point there, people started treating me nicely. My life was not bad at all, to be fairly honest.

Hell, life was easy until I met Gabriel.

I don't think I ever considered my life to be boring, but who knows, maybe I did and Heaven sent me this person to teach me a lesson. I'm not sure if I should get into much detail here, I don't want to be the kind of person who rants about their ex partners... and it's not like I have nothing to rant about. Truth be told, I loved him. With all my heart. But on the thirteenth day of the fourth month of our second year, we broke up (and that's all the detail you're gonna get, I promise). It was a mutual agreement, I guess. Why? I don't know. Ok, I  _do_  know but it's one hell of a long story that I don't want to tell right now. I never expected to have the perfect relationship everyone aspires to, I just wanted to be with him all the time. And then I didn't. He had things to do and was just beginning college and, it wasn't the right time for us. Lame excuse, I know. But you'll see, having a dead mother, an MIA father, a brother whose first  _'serious'_ relationship ended as soon as he stepped out of high school and a widower uncle who married a widow, you'd too be hyper aware that absolutely  _nothing_  lasts forever. 

So how does Jess fit into all this mess? She entered the picture way before Gabriel did, when she got transferred to our school in eighth grade. I'd be lying if I said I never noticed her before. I even asked Dean some advice to ~~ask her out~~ talk to her, but Dean's methods were just- not my style. I used to zone out during class thinking about how soft her hair would feel (creepy, I know), or how different her laugh would sound if it was because of something I had said (cheesy, yeah). My fascination towards her was something not even I could understand, let alone explain. And it frustrated me to no end not being able to befriend her. So when I met Gabriel, being him the one who made all the effort to approach me, ask me out, be with me at all; it just felt right to say yes when he asked me if we could be boyfriends. I didn't fall for him before we started going out. I fell in love with him  _during_  our relationship and that's probably what made it worse when it ended. Wait, I was talking about Jess, wasn't I? Back to that, she knew who I was and I  ~~obviously~~  knew her, but we were never more than classmates. It really bothered me to think that she had heard all the rumors along with the rest of the school about me first, being gay and then, breaking up with Gabriel (the official rumor was that he had cheated on me). But what was I supposed to do? Stand on a chair during lunch and say 'Hey guys, In case anyone's wondering, I'm not  _only_  into men and my relationship with Gabriel (just like my sexual orientation) is none of your business'? Yeah, not a very good plan. So I just let people talk and wondered why no one took the trouble to ask me. Not even those who spent time with me and called themselves my friends in front of others. Man, people are weird.

* * *

 

After the break up, Gabriel made it impossible for me to get over him. He kept finding excuses to show up at my door or at school and six months later it was getting annoying. Not like I'm-getting-a-restraining-order annoying, more like I'm-really-wanting-to-punch-you-right-now kind of annoying. Six months was a lot, I was a very tolerant person.

Physics class was almost over and I had already written down everything Professor MacLeod had scribbled down on the board before he started making fun of Gary for falling asleep (again). My attention was now on Jess. She was in the first row, two seats from the door while I was all the way to the back corner next to the window; I was wondering if she was ok. Last time I had seen her that week was on History class on Monday, it was Friday. 

“I know you hot blooded people need a way to keep your minds busy, otherwise you recur to unhealthy methods of entertainment. So I'll proceed to make my contribution to society. From the exercises in page 83, do the odd numbers” Everyone made deflating sounds and started complaining and whining. Not like the teacher cared.

Professor MacLeod really enjoyed making his students suffer. But he seemed even happier when they actually learned something. He's the _I can't let them see I care_ kind of teacher. After cutting everyone's wings by telling us that the answers to the exercises weren't at the end of the book, he let us go. I took my bag and walked to the front of the room.

"Hey, Sam can you do me a favor?" I hear Gary talking to me after I passed his seat.

"Yeah, sure what is it?"

He wanted to take pictures of my notes. I didn't mind, it was no secret that Gary barely wrote down what Mr. MacLeod said or what was on the board, and he always erased it .02 seconds after dismissing the class. 

“Thanks, man. See you later”

“Don't worry about it”

Gary left walking past a chuckling Jess, it was just the two of us now.  _Ok, Sam, you can do this. Use your words._

“Hey, Jess. How are you?” Smiling was involuntary when talking to her, she had that effect on people. She smiled back at me.

“Um, fine, I guess” She replied absentmindedly, probably thinking I had asked in a general way. That got a tiny laugh from me.

“I mean, your health" I clarified "I heard you were sick. You fully recovered now?”

“Oh, yeah. Mono. Worst days of my life, I swear”

I put my best 'I get that' smile because hell, I did get that. I got mono when I was twelve and I don't even want to remember it. When grown ups tell you not to drink from the same bottle as somebody else, specially when three of your classmates were already infected, you listen to them. Ever since I always listen and do what Ellen says. 

“Um, Sam?” I jumped at the sound of her saying my name, afraid that my over thinking was becoming visible, but she barely noticed.

“Yeah?”

“You think you could help me out with um- eh…”

“The assignment?” I asked, raising my eyebrows.

“The whole lesson, actually” she seemed embarrassed for a second. As far as I was concerned, Jess was one of the best students in all the classes we shared, except Physics. But she wasn't bad either. I wanted her to know that she shouldn't feel ashamed for asking me for help. But saying it aloud would probably make her feel even worse, so I kept quiet about it.

“Sure”

“Really? Thank you so much”

“It’s pretty easy, you’ll get it all real fast”

We walked out of the room with me assuring her that the whole class was a lot easier than what it seemed and saying that I hoped her days with mono hadn't been that bad. She told me she survived thanks to chicken soup and Meg Ryan, this girl is great. So this, in my book was a huge step. My only close friends (because let’s be honest, siblings don't count as friends in high school) were now gone. Charlie graduated and now she was with Dean 24/7 and Garth moved so he got transferred. I was pretty much going from group to group like a leaf in the wind. A friendly friendless person. And Jess seemed nice. I wondered, if what made my relationship with Gabriel so crappy was that we were never friends in the first place, then I'd made sure that Jess and I became the closest of friends. You know, just in case.

* * *

 

We were having fries and something resembling of a taco. I like my fries just like they come (besides, with all that salt I don’t want to add any more ingredients to the heart attack recipe), but Jess bathed hers with ketchup and when she leaned over to point something in my notebook she left a red imprint of her finger right under the diagram. Her apologies were so entertaining that I couldn't be mad at her.

“Wait, so that’s it? Cos for x and sin for y?” I knew she’d get it all immediately. She might not be Prof. MacLeod’s best student (that’s me, actually) but she’s one of the smartest ones.

“And multiply for the distance between the force and the point. I told you it was easy”, I added. Jess seemed so surprised that the class had been so simple, I think she even felt a little embarrassed for needing help with it. Well, there was no way she could get it if she had never been to those classes in the first place so there’s nothing to blame her for.

“If that’s it then, I won't bother you anymore” _No, wait. You’re not bothering me at all._ “You probably want to go finish lunch with your friends” _What friends?_ I had to act fast before it was too late. _Your words, Sam!_

“Actually”, I said. That was enough to keep her from going. “I was wondering, if you have nothing to do after school, maybe we could, get together and do the exercises, you know, to get this out of the way” _Great. Now she probably thinks I’m a huge nerd. Way to go, idiot._ I think I was kinda stuttering too.

 She shifted the weight of her body from one leg to the other and smiled at my proposal. “I knew you were the good student type but, have I encountered the lost species of ‘do-homework-on-Friday-Sapiens’?”

I’m not sure if I was flattered or embarrassed. I just laughed, trying to hide the blush I knew I was getting by looking down. _How do you reply to that? Just go with it._

“Don't tell anyone” I said. “They might want to lock me down and experiment with my brain” She smiled at that. Point for Sam.

“Don't worry, your secret’s safe with me” she tried to whisper, but the suppressed laugh made it hard for her to keep her voice any lower.

“So” I said, trying to get back to my previous mission.

“So?” She asked.

“Homework. After class?”

“Oh! Right. Sure. Your place?”

I wasn't so sure about that. I mean, yeah, my family’s great and I’d love to invite Jess to come over but what if Gabriel decided to show up with more reasons why we should get together or more of the stuff he borrowed from me (he had been returning them one by one so he always had a reason to come back)? _What about it? It’s not like you’re asking Jess on a date. You want to be her friend, right?_

“Why not yours?” I asked

“I find it really hard to concentrate at my house”

“Ok then. My place it is” I tried not to sound resigned.

Jess seemed doubtful for a moment before sitting back down at the cafeteria table. “Tell me about your family”, she said out of the sudden.

“Huh?”

“If I’m going to your house I wanna know what I’ll be encountering” Weird response, but amusing nonetheless. I had no reason to object so I started talking.

“Well, you know there’s my brother, Dean” I said. I was ready to hear her go on about him, most people were crazy about my brother.

“Yeah, cool car, pretty girlfriend, a little violent. Go on” I laughed at Jess’ description of Dean. He had graduated almost four years ago but he was still the same. Minus the pretty girlfriend. (Unless the Impala counts as a girlfriend although ‘pretty’ is not the word he’d use to describe _his baby_ )

“Tell you something you don’t know, huh?” I laughed “We were raised by our Uncle Bobby. Though he isn’t exactly related to us, he’s a friend of my dad’s actually”

“Why? Where’s your dad? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking”

The weird thing was, I didn't mind at all. I knew so little about my dad that I hadn't even created a father figure in my head. I don’t remember the guy. It’s almost like he was never there.

“It’s ok, don’t worry” I replied “I don’t know where he is. He left me and Dean when we were little and we went to live with Bobby. I call him Uncle because Dean didn't want me calling him dad. But he’s the only father I've known” At that point, Jess wasn't saying anything else. She just looked at me, waiting for me to keep talking. “Mom died when I was a baby but Dean talks about her enough for me to believe I remember how she looked like. Oh, one thing, Dean sometimes talks more than he should, especially during dinner so, I apologize beforehand for that”

“Are you already asking me to stay for dinner?” She smirked. Oh God, I hadn't realized what I just said. All I could do was keep going now.

“Will you?” I asked. She smiled and nodded. I wasn't planning on asking her to stay for dinner, I was hoping for Ellen to ask her. You know, like in those dumb teenage movies. But I had already asked and she had already agreed so hell yeah.

“So, back to the Winchester Bunch?” Jess prompted me to keep talking.

“Yeah, I don’t think we could call our family that” I smiled to myself because well, when it comes to last names it’s a pretty weird thing. “Uncle Bobby got married with an old friend of his when I was eight. Her name’s Ellen. Her husband had died and she had a six year old daughter, Jo. She goes here too. So, Ellen changed her last name after she married my uncle but Jo’s last name is her father’s. So we have the Singer marriage, the Harvelle girl and the Winchester brothers. You know, it does sound like a family sitcom” Jess laughed “Your turn”

“What?”

“I already told you my background history. Now you tell me about your family”

She placed her right forearm and her left elbow on the table, using her left hand to hold her chin. Twisting her mouth, wondering what to say.

“Well, we have all the same last name” She began. “We’re pretty boring, you know. There’s my mom, Janet. And my dad, Bryan. My sister, Jane and I. Jane and mom got into a fight so she moved to Italy three years ago and we haven’t heard of her since then”

Wow, that was cold.

“Aren't you afraid that something might’ve happened to her?” I asked. I don’t know what I’d do if Dean disappeared like that.

“Not really” she laughed at my face because _what the hell_ “When I said _we_ haven't heard anything from her I meant my parents. It’s just that they're not supposed to know I talk to her. I was just repeating the story”

I let the air in my lungs go. For a second there I feared that Jess didn't care at all about her sister.

“So she’s ok, then?”

“Yeah, she’s got a girlfriend, an apartment, a job, even a cat named Sweater” The smile on her face said it all. She was happy for her sister, although I bet she misses her.

* * *

 

We headed to our respective classes after lunch was over and I paced between excitement and nervousness throughout all of them. _What the hell, Sam? It’s just a girl._ The bell rang and I got out of the classroom to head to my locker.

“Hey, watch out” I hear some guy talk a few steps ahead of me “Fag alert!”

He and the boy he was talking to look at me and start laughing. _Don’t listen to those assholes, Sammy._ Dean would tell me each time this happened, right after beating the living crap out of them. It’s become easy for me to ignore them, the amount of people who supported me when I started dating Gabriel (or simply didn't care about it), surpassed the people who couldn't go on with their lives without picking on me. I moved a few steps to my left as I kept walking, trying not to walk too close to them when I got to where they were. Convenient enough, they weren't too far from my locker, and my locker was to my right, not my left.

“Ow come on, don’t you wanna make out?” the other guy asks and his friend erupts in laughter.

I take a deep breath. What’s up with these people? Just a few more steps, Sam.

“Careful, bro. He might get a crush on you!” Aaand more laughs.

Their teasing had begun to drag people’s attention and confused looks were directed to them and to me, probably wondering if I was going to do something. Wasted effort, I thought. I draw a beeline around these idiots like a car trying not to hit a safety cone that wasn't supposed to be there and get to my locker making my best efforts to ignore them. What gives them the idea that they can act like this? I've never been a person to judge by looks but this time- these dudes are not only short (to me everyone’s short so that wouldn't be a fair statement) but also skinny. _Geez, guys, you ever heard of something called belts?_ Their pants were almost down their thighs and I’m sure their oversized shirts were not the result of a misread tag. One of them, the guy who spoke first had a ridiculously long fringe nearly covering his right eye and a buzz cut at the back of his head; the other also had the buzz cut but the front was maybe some sad attempt of a pompadour. What is it? Do they think that since I dated a guy I’m supposed to act like a helpless girl? That's not a fair analogy, I know girls who could beat some apologies out of them. And one of those girls was walking right to me as my two ‘admirers’ turned around and approached me.

“Hey! Calm down, would you?” Jo raises her voice over whatever the fringe guy was saying. The two guys looked at Jo and seemed bewildered for a second, then they laughed even harder.

“Is this what you queers do? Hide behind tomboys?” I didn't catch which one of the two said that, but they were pissing Jo off and that was never a good thing.

“Sam doesn't need to hide behind anyone!” That was Becky. One of Jo’s closest friends (how, I don’t know) “He could kick your ass blindfolded!”

“Oh really?” The pompadour guy talked, “I don’t think that’s what he’d like to do with my ass”. Fringe guy laughed.

“Excuse me, are you bullying the guy or trying to get in his pants?” Meg, another friend of Jo’s, asked the bullies. I chuckled.

“What are you laughing at, faggy?” One of the guys said, but I didn't see which one. Meg’s assumption was fun to think of and it was enough to make me turn and look at the two boys. I didn't know what I was going to say but I didn't need to.

“Watch your language, Justin Bieber” Professor MacLeod showed up and the two guys tensed at his accent.

“We were just joking around with our friend Sam, professor” Fringe guy said. I think it was really something to say that they knew my name but to me they were just Fringe and Pompadour.

“That’s so not true!” Becky complained.

“Moose, is everything okay?” Professor MacLeod turned to me. He’s quite fond of nicknames and I earned that one for my height, but he never said it in a derogatory way. This time he sounded preoccupied. I looked at him and nodded.

“We’re fine” I replied, then turned to Fringe and Pompadour “These guys were just leaving, weren't you?” My two new friends nodded quickly and left, walking in the opposite direction of where my classroom was. Good. Professor MacLeod took a tiny notebook from the pocket inside his navy blue blazer (he dressed a little too elegant for being a public school teacher) and started writing something down. “What are you doing?” I ask him. He stops writing and looks up at me.

“Recording their names” he replies calmly, putting the notebook back where he took it from. “Bulk and Skull there, are not only ridiculously annoying in the hallways but  also immensely clueless during my class. Detention will do well to them”

“That’s- that’s not really necessary” I try to tell him, but he waves his hand at me as to tell me to stop talking.

“Girls, you can go to your classes now. You too, Moose. Also, it wouldn't kill you to speak for you the next time” I nod, thanking him and he’s gone.

“He’s right, you know” Meg says, crossing her arms. The bell rings and kids everywhere begin entering the classrooms. “You could use that wall you got for body to teach them a lesson”

“Thanks, guys. Really, but I rather not go picking on fights”

“Anyway, gotta go. Bye, Sam” Becky and Meg turn around and walk away after they tell Jo they’ll see her later.

“Right, Sam” Jo grabs my arm before I turn to my locker “I’ll go to Becky’s house with Meg. We got a test tomorrow. Oh and my phone’s running out of battery so you can tell that to mom when she freaks out over why I don’t call her back”

“Sure, I’ll tell her when I get home”

Jo leaves to her class and I pick my stuffs up to walk to my classroom. I was about to enter the room when I caught a glimpse of the class beside it. Charles Shurley was the teacher but he got all the students to call him Chuck, and in the first row, right in the center there was Jess. She was digging through her backpack and taking stuffs out of it, a pencil, a pen, a notebook, a pear? She looks at it confused and puts it back. Chuck was sitting on his desk scribbling down something on a notebook as other students entered the classroom. I saw my teacher walk past me and I hurried behind him. Biology with Zachariah was a living hell.

* * *

 

Zachariah Dickinson (or as many people call him, Mr. Dickhead) _loves_ Fridays. Especially because he uses the weekend as an excuse to send ridiculous amounts of homework. This time, however. Heaven heard our prayers and he got a phone call, something about his house being on fire? I don’t know. Well, thanking Heaven for that sounds kind of wrong. Anyway he worded something fast about homework before leaving, yeah, he might be homeless by tomorrow but he’s still sending homework, although this time it wasn't as much as he usually sends.

“Yeah, yeah you can go now. Or stay here, I don’t care” We had like twenty minutes before the bell rang and as soon as he walked out the door, everyone stood up and got the hell out of there. I put my things back in my bag and stayed in my spot. I thought that, if Jess was in the room next door I could wait ‘till the period was over and walk with her to my car.

Seventeen minutes later I was the only loser to stay in the classroom until the bell rang. When Jess got out of her class, the look she gave me was something between surprise and amusement.

“Have you been waiting for me to get out? Did you know I was in this classroom?” She asked. _Well, I know now._ I wasn't sure if she wanted me to say yes, but I didn't need to lie so I told her I had class next door.

We walked to the parking lot and I pointed at my car telling Jess which one it was. I loved that car. I hurried to open the door to the passenger seat but Jess told me she could do it. I insisted. We both got in the car and drove off to my house. Being alone in a car with someone has always been awkward to me. Dean is the only person I can make actual conversation with while he’s driving. Uncle Bobby and Ellen do their best but the conversation trails off until it’s dead. I was afraid that it would be the same with Jess so I had to talk and do something for things not to get uncomfortable.

“Uncle Bobby and Dean work at a garage downtown” I started “My uncle got this car for very little money and the three of us spent the whole summer before I turned sixteen fixing it. It was a birthday present”

“It’s nice” Jess responded “I like it” and she didn't say anything else.

_Crap, no. Awkward silence. It’s happening._

“Does the radio work?” she asked

“What? Oh, yeah. Yes, it does”

Jess turned the radio on and Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan was just starting.

“I love that song!” She said as soon as she recognized it

“Me too!” Although, who doesn't?

God bless that station because we spent the rest of the road singing along to Simple Plan and The Rasmus and Good Charlotte and it turns out we both knew the lyrics to almost every song that came out.

We arrived in no time and since Dean hadn't got home yet, I could park my car in the parking space. Too bad big bro, you get the street.

We entered the house and I called out for Ellen. _I hope she doesn't say anything she shouldn't._  I heard her walking to us from the kitchen and she interrupted her question about Jo to ask me about Jess.

“Ellen, this is Jess. Jess, this is Ellen”

“Sam has told me about you. It’s a pleasure to meet you” Jess stepped forward and stretched her hand.

Ellen shook Jess' hand and pretty much sold me out, “I believe I've heard about you too”

WHAT? NO. ELLEN YOU _HAVE NOT_ HEARD ABOUT HER.

“Have you?” Jess asked Ellen but turned to me for an answer.

Well _of course_ you have, Ellen: _There’s a new girl at school! Here name’s Jess and she’s so pretty and really really nice._ And let’s not forget, _Dean, would you help me? I want to ask Jess out but I get too nervous to talk to her._ Ellen realized what she did so she didn't say anything, I had to say something.

“Er- yeah- I mean- I might have mentioned you once or twice” I tried to say “We're in the same classes after all. And well- you got mono this week so I think I brought that up during dinner sometime” Great, I’m blushing. I hope she doesn’t notice.

“Anyway” Ellen said “Sam, did Jo tell you where she was going? She’s not returning my calls” Oh right, I almost forget.

“Oh, yes. She told me her phone was almost dead. She went to Becky’s with Meg to study for a test tomorrow”

“I’ll call Becky’s house later then”

“Ok. Oh, and speaking of, we’ll be doing homework here. Jess is staying for dinner”

Ellen smiled at me and I could almost hear her voice in my head congratulating me.

“Just in time. I was about to start cooking”

“Isn't it Uncle Bobby’s turn?” I asked her, wondering if I got the date wrong.

“I lost a bet with him over a football game. It’s my turn today. And tomorrow” she placed her thumbs in the loops or her jeans and sighed.

 “You and your husband seem to have a fun relationship” Jess chuckled.

“It better be”, she answered “Ten years are no walk in the park. Sam, will you stay in the living room?” I know where she’s going.

“No, we’ll work in my room” I was afraid to answer but I did anyway. And rightfully so.

Ellen’s hands went from hanging loosely from her jeans to resting accusingly on her hips and I knew what she was going to ask next, “Doors opened, right?”

 _Oh. My. God_ “Eh- Ellen!”

“You know the rules, Sam. Not in my house”

_Stop. Please._

“That’s not-! We’re not-! Ugh, fine”

We headed upstairs and I led Jess to my room “Ok, what was that?” she asked halfway through. Should I tell her or-?

“Um, just- house rules” I said. After Uncle Bobby caught Dean and his girlfriend, Lisa, trying to pass the second base in his bedroom, Ellen banned bedroom reunions with the doors closed. _Thanks, Dean._ And thanks to me, not even boys are safe from that rule. We already had “the talk” about bees and flowers and- Ok, it’s Ellen and Bobby, they don’t sugar coat this stuff. They don’t care _where_ we do it or if we do it at all. As long as we think we’re ready and use protection and blah, blah, oh- and also, _not. In. the. House._ The rule applies to all three of us, but it’s pretty obvious they trust Jo more.

“But doesn't she know-?” She asked but her voice lowered before she finished the question.

“Know what?”

“Nothing”

When we got to my room I sat on my bed and dropped my bag on the floor next to it. Jess sat on the chair in front of my desk and I could see her looking around from the chair at the walls, the shelves and pay special attention to the world map over my bed. _Someday._

“Shall we begin?” I asked Jess and her eyes go from the photo of our last new year’s trip to me, then to my desk.

“Yeah, ok. I- No way, I love this book!” She picked up my copy of The Little Prince which was right at the end of the group of books standing one next to the other on a corner of my desk, causing them to fall like domino pieces. She ignored it and I didn't say anything about it.

“Really? Me too!” It was actually my favorite book, it’s pretty much the first thing I think about when someone asks me about my childhood years.

“What’s the story?” She asked eagerly.

Story?

“What?”

“Your story with the book”, she added impatiently. She spoke like it was something obvious but I didn't get what she was talking about.

Then it hit me. _My story_ with the book. The only thing I can think of is Dean and I smile without noticing it.

“Dean got it for me”, I began “I was ten at the time and we had argued over something really stupid, I don't even remember what it was. I ignored him for two days straight until he got home with this book and said ‘Here. You’ll like it’” I laughed, a little embarrassed. It felt weird to say it out loud “it sounds like he bought my forgiveness. Anyway, I read the book in three nights and with each page my anger would disappear bit by bit. I remember wishing to be like the Little Prince, and travel through space visiting planets and stars. But then I realized I had much more than him and still didn't cherish it as much as he did. I felt jealous at his ability to celebrate little things and made a promise to myself that I would do just that from that moment on. When I finished reading I asked Dean why he had given me that book, being that the first time I spoke to him in a week. He just shrugged and said he had read it at school when he was little and imagined me as the Little Prince. That day on the way home he had seen it at the window of a bookshop. He wasn't trying to make me forgive him for the stupid argument, he just had wanted me to read the book from the moment he read it” I always think of it, but I had never given Dean actual recognition for his brotherly acts in front of somebody else “I never thought about that as a story”, I told Jess “never really made the connection”

“I told you. There’s always a story” She smiled at me, pleased with what I'd given to her.

“What’s yours, then?”

 “I guess you beat me. I was twelve when I read it. My Language teacher had just sent me to the principal’s office because I told her the class was boring and I wasn't learning” _Whoa, troublemaker._ The thought of a small version of Jess making riots at Language class was too good to let it slip “I was so annoyed by the teacher that I convinced myself that everything she told us was wrong, even when she sent us to read books, I hated books because I thought that reading them meant obeying her and that was something I did not want to do”

“So you decided to overthrow the government” I said, involuntarily, suppressing a laugh.

She shushed me so she could finish her story. Her dad had given her the book to show her that books and teachers weren't mutually exclusive and she had grown a passion for stories after that.

“Actually, The Little Prince is the reason why I want to be a writer” She finished her anecdote and boom, Jess Fact I Didn't Know About #1. Maybe #2 if we count her sassy childhood years as number one.

“Whoa, I had no idea, Jess”

She smiled and nodded, proud at her dream unlike most people who keep them secret at fear of others laughing at them.

“I guess your story is better than mine, actually” I told her, because of course, her reading the book had a major impact on her life than it did on mine.

“I wouldn't say so” She objected “You creating bonds with your brother is actually a better story than my spoiled brat stage”

And I laughed again at the mental image.

“Yeah, twelve year old you sounds very annoying, actually”

She gasped and made an overly dramatic display of outrage.

“In my defense, I grew up to be an adorable person” She said.

“I bet you did” I couldn't argue with that.

* * *

 

Definitely two heads are better than one because we finished the physics assignment way earlier than I expected. We even finished our other works and just in time for Ellen to finish cooking because the smell of whatever celestial delicacies she was preparing filled the house and I even saw Jess inhale deeply as the scent went through my room, followed but a face that I can only describe as _daydreamingly_ (?)

“Oh, crap!” Jess burst out and dropped to the floor, digging through her backpack and taking out her phone.

“What happened?” I asked. Her yelp had made me jump on my spot and I thought that maybe she had some sort of psychic abilities that told her something was wrong at her house and she had to call and make sure everything was fine. What? I have an open mind.

“I forgot to tell my parents I was coming”

I let out a sigh and lay my back on the headrest. Well, at least her house is not on fire.

She tapped some spots on her phone and took it to her ear, shifting her weight from one leg to another, with her eyes on the walls. Then her attention focused and she turned her back on me to look out the window.

 “Um, hi mom” she says. I wonder if it’s ok for me to stay there. She didn't leave the room so I assume there’s no problem with me hearing her side of the conversation.

She stays quiet for a couple seconds, then speaks again.

“At a friend’s house. I was- Err… Doing homework?”

I love how she says that, still unsure if whether that’s a gullible excuse even though it’s nothing but the truth.

“It’s not a lie, mom. I actually just finished all the homework I had”

And her mom didn't believe her. Sorry if I laugh.

Silence again.

“S… Sam Winchester…?” Was she actually doubting on telling her mom my name?

 “Mm-hmm” She hums a reply after a longer silence.

 “Ok, mom”

 “I love you too, mom” she says what I believe is the end of the conversation, every child-mother phone talk ended like that. And it was mostly uttered in a halfhearted way.

“She’s a little overprotective sometimes” She turned and said. Right after that her eyes go wide and her eyebrows go up in the center of her face and down on the outer ends seeming distressed and I can tell why.

“Yeah, Ellen does that with Jo too” I tell her, trying to have something to reply with, but she’s too caught up in what she said.

“Crap. Sam- I’m sorry I-" She tries to apologize but really, what for?

“Don't worry about it” I try to smile. I've always been the kid without mom so it’s not something I’m not used to. Seeing people not appreciating their moms is always a little hard to watch but I've gotten used to it.

 _“Ellen, we're home. We brought pie!"_ I hear Dean’s voice and judging by the time, he and Uncle Bobby are together and it’s time we get downstairs.

Uncle Bobby asks something about moving in and when I hear the answer I know Charlie’s home too. She comes over quite often to have dinner with us and also to hang out with Dean, although they do that a lot at the garage.

Dean’s telling something to Charlie while we get to the end of the staircase but his eyes land on Jess and I can tell by his look he’s in for embarrassing me.

“Well, what do we got here, little brother?” he asked, his eyes glued to Jess.

“Uncle Bobby, Dean, this is Jess. Jess, these are Dean and my Uncle Bobby. Oh, and you probably remember Charlie” I tried to make things the least uncomfortable possible. For Jess, yeah. But also for me.

“Yeah, I remember her” she answered with a smile. She was probably thinking the same thing I was: _Everyone remembers Charlie_ “It’s a pleasure to meet you all”

“Wait, you're a friend of Sam’s from school?” Dean said. _It’s not that impossible, Dean_ “I don’t believe I hadn't seen you before” He was using his _ladies’ man_ voice. I want to believe he can’t help it, but that won’t stop me from stopping _him._

“Too bad” I answered, standing behind Jess and looking him with my best _get away from her_ look I could pull off. Not like I had used that look before in my life but- "Let's go, I'm starving"

"Same here" Charlie agreed.

After fixing the table and taking the dishes from the kitchen we sat to eat. I threw occasional glances at Jess just to make sure she was enjoying the food and it seemed like she was.

“So, Charlie” Dean began “I think this week the groceries are on you, right?”

“What?” She gulped a few drinks of water to pass the food through her throat before answering or, asking.

“Don’t listen to him, Charlie” Ellen said “You know you’re welcome anytime you want”

“But you might wanna bring your own box of cereal because we’re out of breakfast stuff” Uncle Bobby added.

Dinner was always like this and I could tell Jess was enjoying it, especially when Dean defended his relationship with the impala as if he was talking about a person. He gets very passionate about it.

“So, how was your homework, guys?” Ellen asked us and I could feel Dean’s commentary coming.

“Homework” he said with a snort “Is that how kids these days are calling it?”

I was not going to curse my brother to death right in the middle of dinner so I just looked at him and prayed for my imaginary psychic connection with my brother to work right there and then so he could hear me insulting him in my mind.

"So far I don't believe there's a new name for the assignments teachers send students to do at their houses so yeah, kids these days still call it homework" Jess handled the innuendo pretty well. She didn't even seem annoyed at Dean and annoyance or swooning are basically the two only reactions towards my brother’s _charms._ I was only hoping she wouldn't swoon anytime soon.

"Girl's got sass, I like her!" Charlie laughed, nudging Dean’s side but loud enough for all of us to listen.

"Hey, get your hormones down" Dean told her, trying to turn our attention to her.

"Geez, chill out gay police. I wasn't flirting!" That was enough for us to start laughing and forget about the _Sam and Jess were alone at Sam’s room_ conversation.

"Well, I'd be flattered" Jess spoke again "Back to the homework thing, I don't know how Sam did it, but we finished it all. My mom wouldn't believe me when I told her" I smiled, filling my chest with pride.

"Yeah, I really don't know where he got the nerd" Dean said.

_Neither do I, given the fact that I don’t know how my parents were._

"Don't listen to him, Sam" Charlie said "You're _pawsome_ " and she extended her fist over the table. Charlie’s the best. I extend my fist and we bump them.

"Really?" Dean asked, clamping the bridge of his nose acting all cool and annoyed by our bonding moment " _Pawsome_?"

"Yeah, it's like, awesome but with a little bit of cute in it, Pawsome" Charlie explained. I’m not sure I wanted to be called cute but well, she said I’m awesome too so that’ll do.

Dean couldn't argue with our _pawsomeness._

* * *

 

People have different definitions of a good day, but to me, it’s always when there have been more good things than bad things through it. I wasn't going to count them but I was positive that this had been one of the good ones.

But I spoke too fast.

The doorbell rang and Dean, just like me, assumed it was Jo.

“Seriously? She left her keys again?” he said. It had only happened like twice but it was enough for Dean to tease Jo about it.

But it wasn't Jo. Ellen said she would be staying at Becky’s and since nobody was expecting visitors, I feared the obvious. Dean stood up to look out the window and his face said it all.

“Someone’s looking for you, Sammy” he said, clearly annoyed before returning to his chair.

“Please don’t tell me it’s-”

“Mm-hmm” Dean answered before I finished my question because well, it wasn't necessary.

Suddenly I was at the school hallway again, with everyone looking at me expecting me to do something, except this time it wasn't some dumb bullies, it was my ex-boyfriend.

"If that kid keeps showing up at my door without an invite I'll have to chase him down with a rifle. Let's see if he gets the message then" Uncle Bobby broke the silence. It’s no news he doesn't like him.

"Uncle Bobby, please" I said "I can handle this" Or at least, I hope so. I got up and walked to the door. _This might take a while._ “Crap. Jess I'm really sorry about this. You don't mind having Dean driving you home, right?" I didn’t even ask Dean if he could drive Jess home but it was the only thing I could come up with. Gabriel really enjoyed talking. Even when no one was listening.

"I haven't offered a ride" Dean said immediately. Charlie nudged his side just as fast "Ouch! I didn't say I wasn't going to" Thank you, Charlie.

"It's ok, I don't mind" Jess answered. I knew she had no idea of what was going on, but I didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Great. Now, um- Ellen, can I-?"

"Go on, boy" Ellen answered. She doesn't like Gabriel either- ok, _no one_ in my family likes him, but she had no choice but to let me go.

I got out and Gabriel was sitting at the two person chair we have beside the door. There was a box next to him that he took and put on his lap after I got out, probably expecting me to sit, but I didn't.

“More of my stuff?” I asked him, motioning my head towards the box.

“It’s good to see you too, baby” He said with that cheeky smile of his that makes his eyes squint and-

“Don’t call me like that” My brain acts fast before I get lost in those eyes.

“Ouch!” He brought his hands to his heart. Frowns and then smiles. It’s all just a game to him “Ow, come on, Babe. Come sit with me. Let’s talk”

I walk towards him but stop right in front of the spot he wanted me to sit on. I lean on the wall and cross my arms. “Fine. Talk”

He keeps quiet for a few seconds before returning the box back to the spot next to him. With all the time I was with Gabriel, I managed to learn one important detail about him, he works with stages. Stage one: The Sweet talk. When that doesn't work he goes to stage two.

“You know, I could keep all this crap or downright burn them”

Aggressiveness. He spits out his words like a kid telling someone they don’t love them anymore because a candy was denied from them.

“Why didn't you?” I ask. Hoping this time he will leave soon.

He takes a deep breath, then sighs. And his face contorts into some weird pout.

Stage three: Self-pity.

“I just can’t go a day without seeing you. I’m pathetic, I know. This isn’t fair, Sam. I know you hate me and I don’t blame you but please, please, let’s make up”

I breathe in and let the words go with my breath. “You’re right. This isn’t fair, Gabriel” Remember how I said this was getting annoying? Well, it’s not only annoying. It’s _painful._ Seeing him every day and reminding myself not to go back to him out of the little self-esteem I have left. “Stop this. Please”

He looks away, ignoring me completely. Looking around probably switching to the final and longest lasting stage which is more like a tactic and the hardest one to fight: Manipulating through memories. His look falls on my car and his eyes and smile yell _Bingo!_ As he turns to me again.

“I see you haven’t painted your car yet” He leans back on the chair and stretches his arm over the backrest. “Are we still doing that together?”

“I haven’t found the time” Is the only answer I can come up with. He promised me we would paint it together. He even suggested some gaudy pink and green with orange flames, Pimp My Ride style, to which I responded _No Way_. We talked about it all the time but never got to do it.

He’s got a point, though. Why haven’t I painted my car yet? _Breathe in, Sam. Breathe out._

“Is everything in there?” I pointed at the box again “Or will you keep hoarding my stuff so you can continue interrupting my family dinners?”

“No, I think this is all” He replied waving a hand at the box as if he was just delivering a pizza.

“What? Really?”

“Well-” he corrected himself “I _think_ that is all. There could be more somewhere at my place. Down the covers. In my drawers maybe. Who Knows?”

Great. I’m never getting those boxers back.

“But let’s do the inventory, shall we?” He took the box back on his lap and begins moving his hands around. “Oh, check this out!” _No way, please don’t give me that, I don’t want it._ “This sure brings memories” He took out of the box Mariah Carey’s album _Glitter._ Ugh. I bought it because the song _Loverboy_ was on the radio the first time we- that time we- Argh, you know what we did while that song was playing. And after we broke up I read the lyrics to it and it made me sick to my stomach. Besides, the whole album (And the movie) _sucked_.

“You can keep that” I said to him with a grossed out face.

“But I don’t need any help remembering _those_ times” he half smiled and raised an eyebrow at me. He knows he has power over me. _Don’t look him in the eyes._

“And I don’t _want_ to remember” I said back, closing my eyes and sighing.

“Anyway, let’s see what else we got here” he looked down at the box again and that’s when I realized it’s practically empty.

“I think you've already returned almost everything” I told him calmly, ignoring the fact that I just saw him taking out and placing back in the box a strap of unused condoms.

“Yeah, you’re right” He sighed. New stage? Resignation? “You don’t want the cd, then?”

“No, take it away from me” I held up my hands. _Seriously, put it away._

“It _is_ an awful album after all” He agreed.

“What? I thought you liked it!”

“I thought _you_ liked it” He replied. And we both laugh because we had been bearing Mariah Carey’s worst discographic work for so long thinking we were making the other happy and it turns out we both hated it.

“In my defense” Gabriel said “You bought the album, not me”

“That’s because _you_ said that song would help you _‘get in the mood’_ ” I used my fingers as quotation marks, making fun (now that I could) at how stupid that was.

“Like you didn't hear the song and got a little excited thinking of me” He put the box away and folded his arms over his chest.

“Actually” I corrected him “It was quite the turn off. You have to give me credit for managing something while that thing was playing”

“Sure, I’ll give you a blue ribbon. You want some _glitter_ on it?”

“Seriously, Gabriel?" I brought my hand to my face because that was the worst pun in history "I could’ve sworn you were funnier than that”

“Excuse _you_ , I am hilarious” He defended himself "You  _loved_ my sense of humor!"

“When one’s in love they overlook everything” I said and before I could realize what had come out of my mouth I notice a good thing and a bad thing. Good thing: I wasn't in love with him anymore. Bad thing: That last sentence had really hurt him.

“Oh” He raised his eyebrows just for a second and pulled a ‘play it cool when you are not’ smile. “I’ll take this now” He picked the box and stood up. I walked next to him with enough distance between us for me not to get all nostalgic, a few steps out of the porch before he stopped and turned to look at me. “Would you mind taking the box anyway? Cas will make fun of me if I get back home with it”

“Ok, sure” I took the box and I’m already wondering how to incinerate a cd. Then we’re both quiet, just looking at each other and I know that Gabriel wants to talk about it but I’m done discussing it.

“I _am_ still in love with you, Sam” Here we go. “I get the hints, you know I’m not stupid. But I want you back and I’m not giving up- Shit, that sounded like a cheesy pop song. I just hope you know that I-”

He was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Dean, Charlie and Jess got out of the house and walking right towards us. Gabriel gave me a questioning look but I owed him no explanations. Dean ignored him and just talked to me while Jess stood behind him and Charlie.

“Mind saying goodbye to your…” Dean began but couldn't find a word to finish the sentence. I’m glad he didn't.

“Homework… buddy?” Charlie finished it for him. What are friends for, right?

Next thing I know they’re pretty much jogging to Dean’s car while Jess just stands there. And I thought not having something to talk about while driving home alone with her was uncomfortable.

“Could you excuse me for a second?” I asked Gabriel and since I know he’ll reply with a question, I just turned and took Jess a few steps away.

“Well this is awkward” She mumbled. My back was turned to Gabriel but I knew him well enough to be absolutely sure that he was giving Jess the _‘who the hell is that’_ look.

“I had fun today” I tried to change the subject because Gabriel was the last thing I wanted to talk about with her “Maybe we could do it again?”

“Sure” She replied immediately. _Go get’em, tiger!_ _Shh! Just friends, remember?_ “Hey, I like your family” I smiled and gave myself a mental pat on the back because yeah, it had been a good day at the Singer-Harvelle-Winchester House “I can tell why you’re so sweet” My smile grew even wider, specially at how she seemed embarrassed for saying that.

“I can’t wait to meet your family then” I replied because well, if a person’s charisma is based upon their family, then I _have_ to know the Moore’s.

“Every rule has its exceptions” She blurted out a split of second later “See you on Monday” And she walked full speed to Dean’s car and they were gone.

“Does she have a name or should I simply call her ‘the chick who stole my boyfriend’?” Gabriel spoke next to my ear after the Impala turned right three streets ahead and I lost sight of it.

“She’s not stealing anyone’s boyfriend” I replied, turning to face him “You and I are not together, besides Jess and I are just friends”

“Uuh, Jess. Jessica? Is she from school?”

“Are we done yet?”

“Hey, look at me” And that's Gabriel code for _I'll try to be serious now_  “We just proved that we can have an actual conversation and you know what? I liked it”

“Yeah I- I kind of liked it too” Hated to agree with him but it was true.

“So…” He trailed off, expecting me to say what he didn't want to say. But I wasn't going to.

“What?” I asked, feigning ignorance.

“You think we could be you know, friends?”

_And now he asks?_

“Really? Isn't this another plan for you getting close to me?”

“It is, actually. But I just want to be close to you, Sam” Things I hate about Gabriel: #1 Whenever he gets serious- “So, while I try to get in your pants again, you can just see me as the best friend you always wanted” -It never lasts.

“Sorry, not gonna happen” I turned around, box in hands and heading to the front door.

“I mean it, though” He said.

“Me too” I replied and got in the house.

I dropped the box on my bedroom floor as soon as I entered it. I almost didn't notice that the books in my desk had been put back where they were and I’m already feeling drained out by all the feelings from today. I had just realized I wasn't in love with him anymore. Can you fall  _out_ of love with someone and  _love them still_? Why does he have to keep doing this to me? I didn't want to think about him. I didn't want to feel like I needed him to be someone. But I did. _Come on, you’re better than this._ I let the weight of my body fall on my bed and something bounces off, falling from it with what every person these days can recognize as the sound of a phone crashing against the floor. I sit and lean to the bottom corner to make sure because I thought my phone was in my bag.

It was a phone.

But it wasn't mine.

It was Jess’.

_‘See you on Monday?’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jess' POV was posted (way) earlier in case you haven't read it and want to fill in some gaps and know what happened after Sam left her alone with the Singer-Harvelle plus Bradbury Bunch. Or Dean's talk with her when he took her home. Actually, that's pretty important so don't skip it.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, now I hope it doesn't take me another month to write Dean's part (I'm postponing Cas' part because I know that'll be the hardest one at least for me).  
> If you want to say something please do. Just try to kill me with kindness since this is my first fanfic.


End file.
